


First Post

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick warm-up story. Kind of short. Izaya's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Post

"My my, impatient, aren't we?" I yell behind me. And here he comes, 6 feet worth of pure, angry muscle, lumbering after me at full speed. But honestly, he looks ridiculous running while holding a mailbox over his head. He's managed to chase me all the way back to my apartment, and I plan to use that to my advantage. He finally throws the mailbox, and I dodge it. It's not hard to avoid. I turn to wink at him and scale the side of the building. I make it up to my office quickly, but it takes him a little while. After trying a few times, he got frustrated and took the stairs.  
I sit down at my desk and wait for him to stomp up the stairs.

"IZAYA."

"Oh, you finally made it! How nice of you to stop by~"

He grabs me by the shirt and lifts me into the air.

"Why the fuck. Were you in town today."

"I had business there, it's none of your concern."

"Bullshit! I know exactly what you were doing!!"

"Oh really? And what was that?"

He spits out his cigarette and slams me down on the table. As usual, he has no answer for me. He's using violence to compensate for the fact that he really has no idea what I'm doing, and just wants to beat me up for no good reason.

"Did you intend to put me in such a compromising position, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up." He practically growls out his words. He is truly furious.

And that's when he's the most fun to play with.

"Shizu-chan, I'd hate to lead you all the way out here for nothing~" I reach up and remove his sunglasses.

Step 1: make him uncomfortable.

"Fuck off. I did come here for something, I'm gonna break your fucking neck."

Hm, he's too determined to fight me to be uncomfortable.

So I'll move to step 2: putting him off-guard.

"Heh.... Are you sure you want to do that? After all, there are so many things you could do instead..."  
I trace a finger in a circle on his thigh. He doesn't like that.

"Don't even TRY, Izaya. I know your game! You're trying to fuck with my head!"

"That's not what I'm trying to fuck with at all, Shizu-chan."

Aha! Got him! He's embarrassed and uncomfortable, and is now off his guard. While his thoughts are caught up between his head and his crotch, I make my move. I knee him and twist his arms away from me, and maneuver myself on top of him.

"After all... I don't have to mess with your head to confuse you, you do it on your own~"

He stares up at me, confused and enraged. Right now, he's probably trying to process what it is that he wants, exactly. Me? I'll gladly cater to Shizuo's primitive impulses. His fighting is erratic, but fascinating. He has absolutely no control over that brutish body of his. As for his other primitive impulse... Well, it does no harm to me, and I get to see a whole different side to Shizuo. And only I've seen that side of him.

Oh, and it looks like I'll be seeing that Shizuo again today.

"Have you made up your mind, Shizu-chan?"

"Ugh.... Just close your windows and don't say a damn word...."

\-----------------------------------------------

When we first started this little, twisted relationship, Shizuo was very careful with his strength. He always said it would be too embarrassing to break my hips and have to take me to Shinra and explain himself and "I don't wanna do that dammit just let me go slow!"

But he doesn't have that problem anymore.

I figured that if I can survive being hit with a vending machine, I can handle his dick.

And I have absolutely learned how to handle it.

Honestly, it's entertaining to just watch him react to what I do. Sometimes he can't look at me, sometimes he looks like he wants to kill me. It's all just fascinating.

He almost never talks, unless he's muttering and/or swearing to himself. If he tries to talk to me, it either sounds very violent or far too sweet for our kind of relationship. I've heard everything from "After this, I'm gonna fucking kill you until you're fucking dead!" To "I guess you're not so bad all the time," which is actually quite sweet, for him.

But today, he's not sweet. He's angry. And he shows his anger by pounding me into my couch; he couldn't make it to the bed. As always, he curses and grunts like an ape. But today, he's making eye contact.

Unfortunately, this is working on me. Another quick fact about me and Shizuo: everything is a competition. Even sex. To get the upper hand, I try not to reveal how much I'm enjoying him. That would make him too confident, and he would win. Instead, I keep him docile. If I'm in charge, then there's no doubt I'll win.

Today is an off-day for me.

He knows he's in the lead, and every time I try to dominate, he counterattacks. Currently, he has both of my arms pinned down on the couch. 

"Don't even think I'm gonna let you humiliate me any more today, bastard."

"Ha... How have I humiliated you, Shizu-chan? Was it the foreplay?"

"Shut up!"

He hates foreplay. He's definitely an "all or nothing" type of person. No "buildup bullshit" necessary.

Ah, but it looks as though I won't be winning after all... His confidence is through the roof, and he knows he's got me where he wants me.

.....but I make sure to get some on his shirt when we're done.

I prefer to have the last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on staying in character I hope this sounds okay


End file.
